


Cuddling

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ruby is a little overconfident, or she really doesn't want to wake Sapphire up. Whatever the reason, she's clearly made a mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains omorashi. Please look that up if you don't know what it is already.

This had never happened before. It wasn’t uncommon for Ruby’s temper to blow up. What was uncommon was her leaving for two days and not answering her phone, despite Sapphire calling her, in tears as she left messages begging Ruby to come home. She asked others and checked for updates on all of Ruby’s social media, but there was nothing at all. No one knew where Ruby was for two days, and Sapphire was worried she’d done something stupid while she was fuming and gotten herself into trouble. 

On the second night, Sapphire had just gone to bed, but she was sure she heard the front door open. She got up, quietly peeking out of her bedroom door for a moment before she ran out. “Ruby!” She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend tightly. “Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?”

Ruby was clearly surprised, but she hugged Sapphire back. “No, I’m fine.. I’m really sorry…I shouldn’t have left like that.”

“I don’t care….You’re back now.” Sapphire wiped her eyes, kissed Ruby’s cheek, and took her hands. “Come on, come to bed.”

Ruby let Sapphire lead her to the bedroom. She didn’t bother changing, just slipping her shoes off and climbing in bed next to Sapphire, who didn’t want to let go of her.

And it was wonderful, for awhile, just the two of them together. But after she’d gotten over the initial excitement of seeing Sapphire again, Ruby realized how full her bladder was. She glanced at Sapphire, and she didn’t want to move.

They didn’t talk much about where Ruby had been, or anything else, just occasionally mumbling that they loved each other. After about half an hour, Sapphire fell asleep, her head resting on Ruby’s chest. And then, with nothing to distract her, Ruby sighed a bit, pressing her legs together and shifting a bit. She definitely should have thought ahead, because now she’d feel bad for getting up and waking Sapphire, who would probably think she was leaving again. Ruby shut her eyes, trying to think of anything else long enough to fall asleep, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t really squirm much, either, because Sapphire was asleep right next to her. After awhile, she tried to focus on very slowly slipping away from Sapphire, but as soon as she made a movement, Sapphire would just move closer. Ruby was frustrated, and her movements became less gentle as she tried to pull away, but Sapphire kept cuddling closer to her.

Then, Ruby’s bladder spasmed painfully, and a large jet of urine spurted out into her underwear. She gasped, jerking away from Sapphire and scrambling out of bed. She heard Sapphire tiredly say her name, but she didn’t move, darting to the bathroom, where she’d already leaked a bit more before she finally made it.

She was embarrassed to come out of the bathroom. There was a wet spot on her pants, and she knew she’d woken Sapphire up. She stayed in the bathroom, quietly hoping Sapphire would go back to sleep, but knowing that would never happen. 

Eventually, there was a light knock on the door. “Ruby…?”

“Yeah?” Ruby hesitantly walked toward the door, but didn’t open it.

“Are you alright?”

“Um…yeah, I’m fine…” Ruby ran her fingers through her hair.

“You’ve been in there for awhile…”

“I know.”

Sapphire didn’t answer.

“Um, Sapphire?”

“Yes?”

“Can you…bring me a pair of pajama pants?” Ruby asked.

“Of course.” Ruby listened as Sapphire walked over to the dresser, pulled out a pair of pants, and came back. “Can I come in?”

Ruby took a few steps back away from the door. “Yeah…”

Sapphire opened the door, looking at Ruby. She clearly noticed the wet spot, but she just smiled and chuckled a bit, walking over and kissing Ruby on the cheek. “You’re blushing.”

Ruby looked away, her eyes now focused on the tile floor. “I didn’t want to wake you up…”

Sapphire wrapped her arms around Ruby gently, smiling. “Thank you…Now come back to bed. I’m tired.”


End file.
